Promesa
by Kathe.Betancur
Summary: España lo desea, su pequeño subordinado es extremadamente lindo. Romano tiene miedo, miedo de que cuando acabe termine siendo reemplazado por Feliciano "como siempre" Spamano EspañaxRomano. Pequeño Lemon Shota sin trama ni sentido, primer Fanfic publicado en la Web


No puedo creer que este sea el primer fic que publico pero bueno, asi es la vida(? espero lo disfruten. Especialmente dedicado a mi Esposita 3 Vakanessa te hamo con todo mi kokoro(?

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya -Himepapa pa los cuates(?- Yo solo los tome prestados para esta cosa rara

* * *

-B-bastardo!, suéltame de una vez

-Pero Romano… esta tarde dijiste que si… Además, te prometo que se sentirá muy bien…

-Pero, el idiota de Francia dijo que dolería… Además cuando termines seguro me cambiaras por mi hermano...

-Romano… ¿Cómo piensas eso? Puede que seas un niño malcriado pero eres mi subordinado… mi amado… MÍO

-¡Idiota!… yo… está bien… pero se gentil- Romano que se encontraba en la cama del mayor empezó a quitarse, primero su pañoleta de la cabeza, cuidando no tocar su rizo, se desabrocho el vestido y empezó a deslizarlo lentamente por sus hombros, mostrando su pecho y sus pequeños pezones sonrosados, dándole al mayor unas enormes ganas de poseerlo allí mismo, pero sabía que era su primera vez y que era solo un niño, decidió evitar asustarlo. Romano se recostó y empezó a deslizar su ropa por sus piernas para finalmente quitárselas y aventarla por un lado de la cama; en la misma posición, recostado, levanto una de sus piernas para quitarse la calceta y repitió el movimiento para la otra dejando su trasero a la vista del mayor que simplemente mordió su labio para evitar atacarlo. El menor quedo completamente desnudo a la merced del español que se lanzó en su contra dándole un apasionado beso, metiendo su lengua y saboreando cada centímetro de esa cavidad, fue descendiendo dejando besos por el cuello hasta llegar a esos 2 rosados pezones empezando a lamerlos y succionarlos como si fueran el mayor manjar del mundo, ante los gemidos dulces de romano. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al miembro del menor, empezó a darle ligeras lamidas mientras el italiano trataba de salvar el pudor que le quedaba empujando ligeramente al mayor para alejarlo…

-Romanito no te avergüences, eres hermoso -Sonrojado- ¡Idiota!- el menor dejo que el otro siguiera su trabajo, el cual volvió al miembro necesitado miembro del menor para proceder a envolverlo con su boca, masajeándolo con la lengua ante los suspiros del más joven…

-Bastardo… detente, se siente extraño, ahh…- el italiano se corrió en la boca del español, que simplemente trago el líquido- Eres delicioso Romano- sonrió el ojiverde mientras el contrario mostraba un gran sonrojo y desviaba la mirada- Ahora debo prepararte, tal vez te duela un poco pero te prometo que será rápido- le dio un rápido beso en la frente mientras deslizaba su mano hacía su trasero, acariciándolo para lentamente empezar a deslizar un dedo en él- ¡Duele! Maldición…

-Lo siento Lovi, prometo que pasara…- movió el dedo dilatando lo más posible para dar paso a un segundo dedo moviéndolos, abriéndolos, mientras besaba los labios de su amado para que tratara de ignorar el dolor, finalmente retiro ambos dedos para proceder a tomar su propio miembro ante la atenta mirada del chico que solo atino a sonrojarse pensando como "eso" cabria "ahí".

–¿Listo?- después de un leve asentimiento del menor procedió a entrar a lo que el menor reaccionó con un gemido, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas se escapaban de sus ojos que el mayor limpiaba con sus dedos. Después de un tiempo prudente, que el español dejo para que el italiano se acostumbra, empezó con unas lentas embestidas que sacaron sonoros gemidos entre dolor y placer que solo lograban excitar aún más al mayor

-Cazzo… yo… de nuevo… aahh- Con el aumento del ritmo de las embestidas Lovino no pudo más y se corrió, apretando exquisitamente el miembro del español que después de un par de embestidas se corrió en el interior de su amante.

–Lovi-love eso fue… asombroso… Te amo…-le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Idiota… ti amo troppo…- después de estas palabras se quedó dormido.

–Supongo que no se pudo evitar… -cuidadosamente acomodo al pequeño en la cama, rodeándolo entre sus brazos para unirse a él en su sueños- Te amo demasiado mi niño…

El sol había salido, el cielo estaba hermosamente iluminado y las aves deleitaban con su cantar…

-¡Con una mierda! ¡Estúpidas aves dejen descansar! Lovino había despertado por el ruido y había tratado de incorporarse sintiendo un dolor en su parte baja, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior sonrojándose, buscando al español con la mirada- Maldición… siempre lo supe, el bastardo me dejo…- pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Romanito~ ¿Ya despertaste? Mira te traje un poco de paella hecha con los tomates que recogimos ayer para que no tengas que levantarte –Noto las lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Lovi, te duele mucho? ¿Qué te ocurre? El jefe hará todo lo posible por solucionarlo –le dedico una de esas sonrisas que caracterizaban su carácter

-Idiota –su sonrojo se hizo bastante evidente- Yo estoy bien, y tengo mucha hambre, dame lo que trajiste

-Aquí tienes di Aahh- El español le estaba ofreciendo en la boca como si fuera un crío… Y por esta vez lo aceptaría, tal vez debido a la incomodidad en su parte trasera, tal vez por la sonrisa de Idiota que tenía el español… Esa sonrisa que daría todo por mantener. Y lo haría. Era una promesa.


End file.
